


shame

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [9]
Category: Carrie (1976), Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 9: shameCarrie has spent her whole life being terrified, ashamed of things out of her control.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Carrie White
Series: femslash february 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	shame

Jennifer is kind.

She thinks, from the way Jennifer gets embarrassed when she says it, that she probably wasn't supposed to notice.

But she is, kind that is. It's a different sort of kindness, a little brash and vulgar but-sweet. She's gentle when she touches Carrie, hands soft when she cards her fingers through Carrie's hair. It makes her want to cry because-because her own mother didn't touch her nearly as softly as the supposed demon does.

Carrie has spent her whole life being terrified, ashamed of things out of her control. But this-this is something she can't bring herself to doubt. 

She loves Jennifer, with her dark hair and icy blue eyes. With her gentle hands. With her passion.

Jennifer is beautiful.

But, Carrie thinks with a wry smile, Jennifer looks her best when she's covered in blood.

Maybe something in Carrie is a little broken, that she can find beauty in such horror. In the blood and guts and the catlike shine of Jennifer's eyes.

She's learned to like the taste of blood on her tongue. The salty sweet tang of copper in the back of her throat.

She's beautiful, and maybe it shouldn't be as perfect as it is. Maybe she should be ashamed, should cry and scream and beg for forgiveness.

But she loves Jennifer. Demon and all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been thinking about this pairing nonstop for like. months. i will write more for them bc i Am a whore and i love them.


End file.
